


Sunset and a Campfire

by SignatorySea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aged Up, F/F, Folktales, first time love, friend to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignatorySea/pseuds/SignatorySea
Summary: Isabella never bothered looking for and understanding love before, until a stranger came along.
Kudos: 2





	Sunset and a Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to listen along here is the song she sings.  
> https://youtu.be/E52rxz2sjRs

Love was always a curious thing, something the young gnome had read about a lot. A topic that had shown up time and time again in her dedication to the study of folklore and fairy tales. It was never something she lingered on however. Content to spend her days with her nose tucked in scrolls, her nights around the fire sharing the stories she had learned to the younger generation and reminisce with the elders who came to gather around.

It was this particular fall night, that it went from an unconscious thought to an active one.

Ever since she graduated from Strumlots this is how she chose to use her talents. Making her way to the outskirts of the town like she had every night this week. Ready to weave a story to the children who came to gather around her fire before she chased them all off to bed, Isabella settled back, the fire slowly growing to life as she pulled her instrument from its case.

As the darkness took its hold on the world, the children huddled around cuddling close for warmth, jackets pulled tight and blankets shared. Plucking a few strings to check her instrument was in tune. Isabella scanned the camp, making sure everyone was present before taking her stand.

_ "A young man walked through the forest, _

_ With his quiver and hunting bow." _

As she started to sing and play, she casted an illusion, calling forth a halfling man fitting the description of the song.

" _ He heard a young girl singing, _

_ And followed the sound below. _

_ There he found the maiden who loved in the willow. _

_ He called to her as she listened _

_ In a ring of toadstools red." _

A few of the older children who had heard this story from Isabella before chimed in with the man's lines,  _ "Come with me my maiden, Come from thy willow bed." _

She shook her head, looking at her illusionary man in fake sorrow. " _ She looked at him serenely and only shook her head. _ "

Starting a walking pace around the outer ring of the fire, forcing the kids to turn in their seats to keep their eyes on her as the man followed.  _ "See me now, a ray of light in the moondance _

_ See me now, I can not leave this place, _

_ Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest, _

_ Don't ask me, to follow where you lead." _

She continues to dance around, holding tight to her violin, letting the illusionary man grow close before quickly slipping away. Keeping them trapped in a cycle of chase around the group of kids as she picked up the next verse.

_ "A young man walked through the forest  _

_ With a flower and coat of green. _

_ His love had hair like fire, _

_ Her eyes an emerald sheen" _

Isabella turned away and as she spun back around. Another quick spell changed her appearance to match the song, leaving the audience agape in surprise.

_ "She wrapped herself in beauty _

_ So young and so serene _

_ He stood there under the willow _

_ And he gave her the yellow bloom." _

She strolled to the edge of the clearing, grabbing a yellow flower off the bush, not noticing the hand that followed as she spun away. Over her own voice and that of the children she didn't hear a newcomer chime in.

_ "Girl my heart you've captured _

_ Oh, I will be your groom." _

Making pace back to the fire, her illusion faded as it came into contact with the new stranger, she took no notice however as she continued to dance and sing.  _ "She said she'd wed him never _

_ Not near nor far nor soon. _ "

The song and dance continued, the children wide eyed at the newcomer, but Isa's constant avoidance of her illusion lead her to believe it was just enjoyment of the performance. Slowly her pace began to decrease, as did the tempo of the song.  _ "She followed him out the forest _

_ And collapsed upon the earth, _

_ Her feet had walked quite a distance _

_ From the green land of her birth _ ."

She leaned back, allowing herself to fall, only to be shocked by sturdy arms under her back, as she cradled her violin to her chest to prevent it from breaking. Keeping her eyes closed tight she finished the song, as her heart rate picked up in fear.

_ "She faded into a flower _

_ That would bloom for one bright Eve _

_ He could not take from the forest." _

Isabella was lowered, feeling the grass touch her back gently as she remained unmoving beyond her words.  _ "What was never meant to leave." _

After a moment of silence the kids started clapping, Isa dared to open her eyes. Realizing that the kids weren't running off scared, so surely everything is alright. Looking up she met gaze with the one who had caught her. A dwarven woman stood above her, dressed casually in a green hunting cloak with a brown tunic. Unlike Isabella's illusion, she actually has bright red hair, braided back carefully. Over her shoulder a quick glimpse of a staff is spotted as she leans down to offer Isa a hand up.

Hesitantly accepting the help, she's hauled to her feet. The dwarf offering a smile, "You play quite beautifully. Pardon my interruption please, it looked as if you needed a dance partner, and it has been a long time since I heard someone recall that story."

After a bit of discussion about the music, Isabella found out the girls name was Petrichor, she's a druid protector of these woods. She had heard the noise and came to investigate genuinely surprised to see the little group, but was going to leave them be till she recognized the song. Through their conversation a bond was formed over nature love and old folk tales, although Petrichor much more eager to learn the stories than tell her own.   
  
She became a frequent visitor at Isabella’s campfires, to the point where even when she moved camp, the druid followed her. She claimed interest in her stories, but the gleam in her eyes and the upturn of her smile said something more. It took multiple months, well into the winter before Petrichor came and visited her away from the campfire. But only a few weeks past that, as the days and nights reached equilibrium as the winter solstice approached, for her to admit her feelings. “Isabella, I’ve been trying to figure this out for a while, but it's not just your storytelling I’m in love with.”   
  


“You love my violin playing and singing too?”

“Of course! It’s not what I’m talking about though.” She shuffles her foot in the snow, starting to draw something before quickly brushing it away. “I think… I think I’m in love with you.”

It takes Isabella a few moments to respond, words taken away as she was given name to the warmth that had started blooming in her as she spent time with the dwarf. Even after those moments, the storyteller had no words, instead reaching out to hold her companions hand.

“Does? Does this mean?” Petrichor looks hopeful, her hand tightening around Isabella’s for a moment as a smile bloomed on her face.   
  
Isabella nodded slightly, lacing their fingers together. “It seems that love isn’t just a story anymore.”


End file.
